


In the place of dark thrones

by KylosWetGlove (HighLadySolo)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But Rey is into it, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, F/M, Finger Fucking, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, PWP, Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tags will update as we go, Throne Sex, cockwarming...sort of?, non-con if you squint, this is absolutely inspired by the throne room scene in ACOMAF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighLadySolo/pseuds/KylosWetGlove
Summary: Rey has longed for the attention of the Supreme Leader for months, sleeping her way through courtiers while dreaming it's him.  Until one day, she finally gains his attention.  Has she gotten more than she bargained for?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59
Collections: ReylOlds





	In the place of dark thrones

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! Okay so during my millionth reread of A Court of Mist and Fury, I was like REYLO THRONE SEX. And this just happened.
> 
> Super extra special thanks to SunshineDaysies for her delightful insight and unintentional beta-read. Also super special thanks to skyeryder01 for the beta read and for egging me on when I get scared of the smut. Another super special thanks to infinitegalaxies for making the moodboard. 
> 
> Mind the tags as they update, it's gonna go downhill from here.

The Supreme Leader sat on his gargantuan black throne, gazing out at the throne room with bored, dark eyes. He stared beyond the gathered guests as though they didn’t exist. They were beneath him, therefore he ignored them, despite their incessant chattering that echoed throughout the room.

Two slices of sheer, midnight blue fabric barely covered Rey’s breasts before meeting beneath her navel, held in place with a thin gold chain before flowing freely again between her thighs. The gown, if it could be called such, left little to the imagination.

But that was her intention.

She  _ wanted _ to capture the Supreme Leader’s attention because no one else had. 

So beautiful, her dark Supreme Leader. She had always watched him from afar, wanting him, but not quite knowing how to obtain his attention.

His gaze had never landed on her as she stood in the sparsely decorated throne room with the other gathered courtiers, and her desperation had begun to reflect in her clothing. Each time she appeared at court, her attire grew more and more revealing in hopes of catching his eye.

She’d caught the eyes of others, though, and she had had them, imagining his obsidian eyes, his raven hair in place of theirs.

But Rey longed to be seated across his lap on that elevated throne, to do his bidding, to kneel at his feet, to be used by him — even in front of the entire galaxy, she didn’t care. She just wanted to be seen by  _ him. _

_ See me. _

She willed the words desperately as she fingered the edges of the translucent navy fabric that lay barely covering the small handfuls that were her breasts, her fingers absently tracing over the soft flesh there.

The throne room went silent as the Supreme Leader snapped his head up as if he’d heard her. His now-attentive eyes flitted over the heads of the others gathered in the room.

_ Who —? _

His voice was rich and threatening as it caressed her mind.

Astonished gasps left the crowd as he stood and stared out at the gathered court, the first interest he’d shown in them in weeks, maybe months.

An excited chill skittered down her spine as she considered how to proceed. In answer to his unspoken question, she sent him her memory of checking her reflection in the holo-mirror before leaving her chambers this evening, marveling in the fact that he had  _ heard her in his mind,  _ and no one else had _. _

He caught the memory of her face, and she knew he’d found her in the crowd when his eyes locked onto hers and she felt a hint of satisfaction and intrigue that was not her own. She imagined that she heard the black leather of his glove creak as pointed at her and crooked two fingers to beckon her forward.

Rey’s heart pounded. She felt like a mouse being summoned before a lion and felt a trickle of heat — 

No.

Not yet.

With her head held high and her shoulders back, Rey strode across the throne room as the silent crowd parted before her. She felt cold air on her exposed skin even as her face burned in anticipation. Finally, finally, after  _ months, _ her Supreme Leader had  _ seen _ her. Rey choked back a whimper as she neared his towering throne and knelt on the cold marble before him.

She knelt so deep, such was her deference, that she knew any part of her body that had been hidden before had now been seen, and likely by all of the room’s occupants. And she didn’t care. She only had eyes for the Supreme Leader.

_ Your name? _

His voice slid over her mind like silk and she shivered.

_ Rey, your eminence. _

“Come,” he said aloud, and for a moment, Rey was taken aback.

Surely, he hadn’t meant to-

No of course not. He wanted her to approach him.

Rey let out a ragged, but exhilarated, breath and stepped forward to take the enormous leather-covered hand he held out to her.

His dark eyes met hers, and Rey knew that he felt what she wanted from him, and she paused, breathless, when she saw his eyes go almost completely black with lust. His body froze and she turned to step back into the crowd - 

But he still held her hand, so small in his. 

He pulled her slowly toward him until she stood between his spread thighs, looking into his majestic face. 

The room had lost interest, and the guests returned to their food and conversation. 

“Sit,” ordered the Supreme Leader.

The only space available to her was on his lap, so Rey let out the breath she held and draped herself across him, holding her body rigidly upright.

His scent, leather and smoke and something she couldn’t place, engulfed her, and Rey tried not to close her eyes and moan as she inhaled it. 

“You want me.”

Not a question.

“Yes, sir,” she breathed, not looking directly at him.

“Me, not my power.” His deep baritone rumbled and vibrated through her entire body. This time though, she let herself revel in the heat that built in her core.

“Yesss.” It came out as a whispered hiss as the Supreme Leader slid one leather-clad finger over the curve of her shoulder. Chills followed in its wake.

“Yes, what?” His lips ghosted over the soft spot beneath her ear.

“Yes, Supreme Leader,” she answered, her voice somewhere between a squeak and a plea.

He hummed against her skin, his breath sending shivers down her spine. The hand that had followed the line of her arm continued on its path, tracing over where her fingertips rested at the top of her thigh to follow the drape of the thin fabric between her legs. His other arm wrapped securely behind her shoulders, and she willingly let herself fall back into his warmth. 

She steeled herself, as his fingers slid higher between her legs, and a surprised huff escaped him when he found evidence of her arousal. Rey ducked her head, cheeks burning, but his hand appeared before her face, tracing his damp fingertip over her bottom lip before clamping beneath her chin, forcing her face up to his.

His eyes were brown and green and gold, she noted distantly, not black as she’d always imagined.

“You’re going to have to be very, very quiet.”

And before she knew what was happening, she felt the supple leather glide over her folds. One finger slipped gently through the hidden spot between her legs, and Rey couldn’t help but gasp.

“Quiet,” he growled in her ear. “Can you do that? Can you be a good girl and be quiet for me?”

She whimpered in response as his finger traced its path again. 

“So wet,” he purred, his nose following the line of her throat before nipping at the spot where her shoulder and neck met. “I wonder how sweet you taste.”

Rey looked on in wonder as he brought his fingers to his mouth, and felt her eyes go round as his tongue darted out, tasting her wetness. 

Her lips formed an “O” as her eyes narrowed only to his finger on his tongue. Her gaze flicked back to his mouth, and she wondered what it might feel to have him trace his tongue over her rather than his finger.

The sounds of the throne room began trickling back to her ears, to her lust-driven brain, and the realization that they were in a room full of people came crashing back over her. Rey’s resolve to have him in any way possible began to wane and she felt a blush bloom over her cheeks and chest. She ducked her head into his shoulder to hide from the court.

“None of that,” the Supreme Leader said, tightening his fingers beneath her chin, forcing her to look up at him again. “This is what you wanted, and so you shall have it.” His voice held a delicious darkness, and Rey felt a shiver at his words. “Now, slide your legs open, and be a good girl and be quiet.” Rey swallowed thickly as she did as she was told, shifting her hips just enough to allow his hand to slide beneath one thigh. 

Rey bit down on her cheek when she felt the brush of a finger at her entrance and squeezed her knees together involuntarily. 

“No, pet. You wanted this whether or not there were people present. I saw it in your mind.”

Rey whimpered in response, but loosened her legs for him and closed her eyes.

_ Watch while I touch you, pet.  _

His voice caressed the inner recesses of her mind, lightly scraping like claws over smooth skin. Blindly, Rey gripped the muscles of his thigh with one hand and reached up to thread her fingers through the soft black waves that fell over his nape. For a moment, a thrum of pleasure, softer, and not passionate like what she’d been feeling from him until now, passed over the bond. 

Until that cool, silky feel of his mind brushed over hers again, showing what he saw with his hand waiting to touch her. 

Rey reluctantly opened her eyes and looked down to see that the panels of her gown had fallen open just enough that she could see the contrast of his black glove against her pale skin, and she watched in fascination as he dipped the tip of his finger into her entrance again. A faint fluttering rippled through her core, and she pressed with her hips to try to coax him further, the crowd below be damned. She didn’t care any longer, they could watch if they wished.

The fingers of his free hand dug into her hip in warning. Biting back a groan, she let her hips fall back to their original position.

He glared down at her, his hazel eyes boring into hers.

_ It will be worth it, I promise. You just have to wait. Let go and  _ feel _. _

“Y-yes, sir.”

Abruptly, removed his hand from between her legs. In a flash of movement, he removed both of his gloves and returned his hands to where they had been before, this time pushing his finger in to the first knuckle and twisting lightly.

_ You’re so sensitive, I wanted to feel you without the gloves.  _ She thought his eyes might have softened at that, if only just a bit.

Even just half of his finger felt like so much more than two of her own, and it took all of her will to keep from moaning and bucking against him. When his thumb brushed over her clit, she keened in pleasure through their connected minds. His surprise was evident through the connection, though no outward change was visible. The pad of his thumb circled, and she felt heat spread low in her belly as he slid his finger a bit deeper into her soft, wet heat. 

The slight stretch was lovely, but it wasn’t  _ enough _ . 

_ More _ , she sent across their bond.

_ More, what _ ? 

“Please?” she breathed, peering up at him through her lashes, staring into his hard-staring eyes before letting her own dart downward. She thought she saw the muscle in his jaw tick as her breath tickled the long, dark hair brushing over his neck.

He obliged her, sliding his finger deeper until it was fully sheathed inside her, then stroking the spot that she’d never quite been able to reach on her own. Her body clenched around his hand, keeping him in place while her vision went black with her efforts to remain still and quiet through her pleasure. Beneath her, his erection raged against his pants, digging into the globes of her ass, and she longed to grind down onto it, onto him.

“I think you can take another,” he whispered against her skin before plunging two fingers inside her without preamble.

That time, the stretch was more of a burn, but she delighted in feeling her body accommodate him. Inside her, his fingers stroked in tempo with his thumb over her swollen bud, and unbidden images of the Supreme Leader nipping at her breast with his hand buried between her legs flashed in her mind, and by extension, his.

“Insatiable little thing, aren’t you?” he purred sinfully against her neck. 

Rey clenched her fist in his hair and had to bite her lip to keep from crying out when he leaned forward enough to place his lips over her pebbled nipple through the sheer, dark fabric covering it. 

_ You wore this just for me, didn’t you?  _ he said into her mind as he sucked her nipple and the fabric covering it into his mouth.

Rey nodded.

_ Liar _ .  _ You’ve slept with half the court.  _

A faint flash of teeth as he nipped at the soft pink tip of her breast, bringing a hint of pain to the pleasure of his mouth.

_ No—this— this is for you. _ She sent him images of the much more modest clothing she’d worn before, and even as she’d grown ever more daring it was nothing like…this.

“Hmm.” He hummed against her breast, the faint vibrations of his deep voice sending chills down her spine. “Perhaps.”

His tongue darted out, dampening the fabric, making it cling to her skin, and Rey felt the absence of his mouth on her when he blew on the damp spot. Her nipple grew almost unbearably tight, aching for him to touch her again, all while his clever fingers moved inside her, teasing and coaxing until she felt she might burn like a supernova, casting her exploding light across the stars.

“Don’t come yet, pet, I have plans for you.” 

Rey stiffened at his spoken words, wondering what he meant and what, exactly, he had planned. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes and every muscle in her body clenched as she tried to avoid orgasm.

She failed.

The only outward sign was a gasp, but Rey felt her inner walls flutter around his fingers, clenching down on him. She knew the Supreme Leader felt it, too. What would he do to her for not following his orders?

_ You came.  _

She nodded slightly, more tears sliding down her cheeks from both pleasure and shame and maybe the slightest tinge of fear.

_ You weren’t supposed to come until I said to, little slut.  _

The word stung, but his tone was even more ominous. Rey swallowed her fear and looked up into his face. His face was as hard as stone as he removed his hand from between her legs and traced them over her lips. Without thinking, she let her tongue dart out to taste herself, its tip swirling over the pads of his fingers, before gently sucking his finger into her mouth.

A deep groan escaped him, and through whatever bond had formed between them, Rey knew he hadn’t meant for it to happen. Before she could stop it, her lips had quirked into the tiniest of grins.

The Supreme Leader growled.

And before Rey knew what was happening he had freed his erection from the confines of his trousers and shifted their bodies. His arms roughly lifted her, impaling her on his erection. Rey let out a gasp of pleasure and pain. They were in nearly the same position as before, with her draped across his lap, only now his thick cock was inside her rather than his fingers. He’d moved so fast that her body hadn’t had time to adjust to the enormous cock that was now fully sheathed inside her. Sparks exploded behind her eyelids, and once she could move again, Rey circled her hips, feeling every delicious inch of him inside her.

“Don’t fucking move.” His order came out more snarl than anything else, and Rey felt a tiny frisson of fear.

But more than that, she found that she  _ wanted  _ to move. To push him, to see how else he would punish her. 

Because if being fucked by him in front of all these noble Lords and Ladies was punishment, Rey thought, she might not mind more.

Under the guise of adjusting the folds of her gown, Rey shifted her hips again, pushing down harder, taking him deeper than she’d thought possible. His hand clamped down on her lower stomach, his fingers spanning the entire width of her abdomen, and Rey gasped when he pushed hard against her belly, allowing them both to feel his cock there, pushing against his palm through the taut skin there. 

He huffed a laugh into her ear. “Little thing, aren’t you?” He pressed harder against her abdomen as he fucked his hips up into her. 

Rey’s head fell back onto his shoulder, his free hand clamped over her mouth before she could moan.

Footsteps sounded nearby, and Rey snapped her head up and cast her eyes down. It wasn’t  _ entirely _ obvious that the Supreme Leader’s cock was inside her, and she shifted her legs closer together, trying to further hide how utterly debauched she was. The hand against her belly pushed again, as though he couldn't get enough of feeling how large he was in her slim body. The Supreme Leader slid his hand from her mouth down the column of her throat to push her backward so that her back was flush with his broad chest.

His heat engulfed her, leaving her feeling wanted, safe. His lips brushed her cheek in a surprisingly soft kiss before a tall redhead appeared in her vision.

“Supreme Leader.” The redheaded man inclined his head and clicked his heels together.

“Hux. What is it?” The Supreme Leader sounded supremely bored.

The red-haired man kept his eyes cast downward, pointedly not looking at his commander.

“The Knights have returned.”

  



End file.
